


Венок из цветов

by Yuutari



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human Foxy, Kitsune, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс не знала, что делать с её иррациональным желанием потрогать хвост Эри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венок из цветов

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный фанфик к макси, которого нет.

— Знаешь, Джейк вчера тут спрашивал меня…

Эри сидела на небольшом пне, а в руках — незаконченный венок из цветов, который она продолжала плести. Хоть Эри и обращалась к Алекс, она не отрывала взгляда от своего основного занятия, аккуратно переворачивая тонкие стебельки. Алекс же и не нужно было как-то тормошить и обращать на себя внимание: последняя и так весь день украдкой поглядывала на подругу или, точнее, на одну конкретную деталь на теле Эри — большой пушистый рыжий лисий хвост, изредка подёргивавшийся, как и небольшие лисьи уши на голове.

— А?

Слова Эри будто проглотило то еле заметное движение хвостом, которое Алекс уловила краем глаза. Хорошо хоть, что Эри сидела к ней спиной и не видела этого тщательно скрываемого жадного взгляда.

— Джейк вчера спросил меня, мол, что будет, если зажать мне человеческие уши? Могу ли я тогда слышать лисьими? — Эри хихикнула. — И наоборот.

Алекс тихонько фыркнула от смеха, и на лице появилась улыбка.

— Джейк всё ещё такой ребёнок…

На деле же она внутренне сокрушалась по этому поводу, ведь сама уже давно хотела спросить о том же, но, как только взгляд натыкался на золотистые глаза Эри, на её лукавую улыбку и плавное виляние рыжим хвостиком, тотчас робела, не смея и слова произнести. Джейк же, несмотря на своё отчасти ребяческое поведение, был храбрее, наглее, раскованнее, отчего Алекс почувствовала себя проигравшей.

— И… — она сглотнула, — что же ты ответила?..

Эри звонко рассмеялась, и от этого смеха Алекс стало неловко и одновременно хорошо: ей нравился голос Эри, нравился её смех, её улыбка.

Эри была друидом. Она — дитя Леса, наполовину человек, наполовину лисица, что проявлялось мягкими ушками на голове, огромным пушистым хвостом, небольшими клыками и острыми коготками на руках. Не говоря уже о том, что она имела способность полностью обращаться в лисицу, правда, только на некоторое время.

— Правду, — обернулась к ней Эри и весело улыбнулась, продолжая плести венок. — По легенде мы, друиды, изначально были людьми, решившими оставить свой дом и достичь просветления в своих умах, добившись единения с природой. В некотором роде нам это удалось, впрочем, от человека в нас тоже много чего осталось. Да, я могу слышать обеими парами ушей, хотя, признаться, лисьими ушами я слышу намного лучше, чем человеческими. В повседневной жизни это не так заметно, но, когда мы в бою, это очень помогает. Лисьи уши чувствительны, и они улавливают движения и звуки, которые не смогли бы засечь человеческие.

«Чувствительные», — невольно повторила про себя Алекс и почувствовала, как пересохло в горле.

— А они… мягкие? — спросила она и тут же закусила губу, проклиная свой длинный язык.

Эри застыла на мгновение и приподняла голову, уставившись на неё удивлёнными глазами. Золотистыми глазами, в которых Алекс хотелось утонуть и от которых хотелось бежать на край света.

Молчание тянулось недолго. Эри в очередной раз улыбнулась, на сей раз уже своей фирменной лукавой улыбкой, и поднялась на ноги, направляясь в сторону Алекс. Последняя в тот момент возжелала провалиться сквозь землю или просто вскочить и убежать куда-нибудь, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда, от неё.

Эри присела на корточки перед сидевшей под деревом Алекс, и вскоре их лица уже находились так близко, что последняя невольно покраснела. Она на миг зажмурилась.

Нечто благоухающее и прохладное мягко опустилось на голову, и нос заполнил аромат свежих цветов. Алекс изумлённо дёрнулась и широко раскрыла глаза. Венок из цветов, который плела Эри, теперь находился у неё на голове.

— Хочешь их потрогать? — выдохнула Эри ей прямо в ухо.

Алекс непроизвольно сглотнула и скосила взгляд, тут же натолкнувшийся на золотистые глаза. Эри смотрела на неё чуть насмешливо, но ласково.

— Можешь и хвост потрогать. Ты ведь его уже который день взглядом пожираешь, верно?

Алекс обречённо застонала.

Эри знала.

Эри всегда знает.

И Эри, видя, как она закрыла своё красное от смущения лицо руками, звонко засмеялась.


End file.
